


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter of 20XX was especially cold, Monsteropolis got practically literally frozen and the same thing happened to Wily's fortress. Geminiman gets unfortunate, exposed to cold and Snakeman comes to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

The winter of year 20XX was especially cold. It was literally freezing; people of Monsteropolis were hiding at homes in cozy blankets or at work. No one could be seen at the streets.

Same was going on at Wily fortress. It was even colder than at the city due to the tower’s location. It wasn’t usually too cold in the tower itself but that winter was a special case. Some of the windows got cracked from intense cold (coughliescough, it was Heatman) and the wind was free to rush in the halls. Wily wasn’t at the tower to do something and robots had to survive it on their own. Not like they could replace the windows on their own, but they had some nice heating systems installed in their rooms especially for cases like that. None of Robot Masters dared to leave their rooms and go out in cold halls; even robots didn’t like cold, especially freezing cold.

Snakeman sat in his room, reading a book. It wasn’t a special day so he didn’t need to worry about anything. Robots didn’t train due to cold outside so he could just… relax. For now, that is. He put the book aside and stretched a bit. It was a bit boring, sitting in his room all day, either reading or playing video games… so he decided to spy, just a little bit. Spying was a guilty pleasure of his and his search snakes provided endless possibilities when he couldn’t crawl into the vent himself. But whom should he choose? There were many robots in the tower, but neither of them did really interest him, only…

“Gemini” the serpent hissed lowly, letting the snake slide on the floor, the little green robot quickly crept out of the room, heading to the narcissist’s room. It knew very well where it was located, because it wasn’t the first time for it to spy on him. Gemini, Gemini also was Snake’s guilty pleasure, however his obsession with Gemini wasn’t like his obsession with spying, it was something… different. Something that was making him stare at the narcissist for hours no matter what he was doing, memorize every little detail of his face and his eyes, he did even listen to his rants and his narcissistic statements. It did confuse him though, and much.

There was no such word as ‘love’ in Snakeman’s vocabulary; he didn’t know what it was and how it was supposed to feel, that’s why he didn’t ever try to come up to Gemini and tell about his feelings.

The search snake finally made its way in Gemini’s room through the ventilation system and quietly crept into his room. Snake expected to see anything. He expected him to read casually like he always did, play something or talk to his clone but… something was wrong this time. The narcissist lied on his bed, hugging his shoulders tightly. He was very visibly shaking. It was not normal at all. Snake assumed that he was cold; he couldn’t leave him like that. He quickly ran out of his room, hissing at how cold it was outside. But despite the cold he was able to make it to Gemini’s door and open it, letting a relieved sigh as it wasn’t closed. It was as cold inside as it was outside, to Snake’s surprise. Gemini’s eyes opened wide and he stared at Snake, probably shocked to say anything. Not like his room often had visitors.

“Why is it so cold?” Snake questioned, approaching Gemini’s bed slowly, he didn’t want to scare the narcissist, who as he knew was pretty much afraid of snakes.

“I don’t know, probably the heating system got broken or something like that” Gemini uttered, sitting up on the bed, still shivering visibly, he looked away from Snake “What do you need?”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Snake decided to ignore the question he couldn’t really tell Gemini the he spied on him, right? He was worried; the narcissist could easily catch a cold. Not like it was possible for a robot, but they indeed did have similar symptoms to cold when their circuits were getting frozen. Gemini looked as Snake narrowed his eyes.

“ _I’m not weak_ ” he hissed, giving the serpentine robot a glare. Right, right, it was his narcissism. He couldn’t go to someone and tell that he was cold or that he had problems, it always meant to him that he was showing weakness. At this rate Snake could do only one thing.

“W-wha?!. What are you doing?!” Gemini screamed as Snake picked him up and headed out of the room. He tried to go as fast as he could, unable to stand the cold anymore “I’m trying to help you Gemini, and I know that you think sympathy is for inferior bots, I will be one if you want.” Despite Gemini struggling pretty badly Snake had made it back to his room and entered it still with Gemini in his hands. The narcissist went calm and silent as soon as he felt the warmness of Snake’s room. But the serpent knew it wasn’t enough. The narcissist had probably fallen ill already. Snake put Gemini on his bed; the narcissist was still silent like he was just confused with Snake’s behavior. And he probably was. He watched as the serpent grabbed the warm blanket from the wardrobe and approached him. Snake crawled on the bed and pressed his back against the wall on the far part of it; he dragged Gemini close to himself and wrapped the blanket around his body, pressing him close against his chest. I caused the narcissist to blush. What was he doing, why was he doing it?

“Snake, why-” he didn’t manage to finish, Snake knew he would ask so he had the answer ready.

“I need to warm you up; I don’t want you to catch a cold or something like that” Snake had is arms wrapped tightly around the narcissist. Gemini didn’t mind, he actually loved it… there weren’t many moments when Snake was nice or gentle with him… gentle, Gemini enjoyed the closeness even though he’d probably deny his own feelings later. He loved how caring Snake was being and appreciated it… he felt appreciated too, and it pleased him. He could feel his heart beat faster upon a familiar feeling which he wouldn’t admit later as well. He pressed his ear against Snake’s chest, listening to his heartbeat; it was also sped up, just like his. Did he feel it too? Maybe it was that moment? Could he tell him now? He knew it was the only chance; he wouldn’t be able to get this chance again… yes, certainly, if he wouldn’t tell him now this moment would never come again. They were so close and seemed so intimate Gemini didn’t know if there was a better moment.

“Snake I…”the narcissistic robot bit his lip, as soon as he started speaking his confidence vanished. He was afraid. He wanted to say it but he didn’t know if he really could. “I…” he panicked “I’m thirsty!” he hid his face in the blanket, ashamed. He looked up, seeing Snake blink in confusion.

The serpent quickly reached to the drawer and took a green E-Tank out of it, handing to Gemini. It turned light blue as soon as Gemini touched it, the narcissist stared at it for a while and then dropped it on the floor “I lied, I’m not thirsty… I have to tell you something” Gemini shifted like he was uncomfortable and looked away from Snake.

“Yes, what can it be?” the serpentine robot blinked, looking down. Gemini acted quite weird, but Snake didn’t really mind. He loved being close to him… this feeling he had been getting while watching him, it was bugging him a bit, but in a good way. He lowered his face a bit, preparing to listen.

“I…” Gemini bit his lip again, he shook his head, collecting himself, confessions were supposed to be hard, right? “I… I love you” he whispered, hiding his face in embarrassment. He expected anything, he expected Snake to back away, or to kiss him but… what happened next was completely out of his understanding.

“Love?” Snake scanned his inner dictionary in search for the meaning, but failed to find it “What does ‘love’ mean?” he didn’t know, but was curious to find out. It sounded like something very important as Gemini said it. He looked down to find the narcissist very flustered, Gemini gave him a serious stare… but then sighed. Looks like Snake really didn’t know.

“Well…” he started, feeling uncomfortable, it was two times more embarrassing if he had to explain what love was. “It’s when… you have special feelings for a certain person” Gemini wasn’t good at explaining “You’re happy to see then, you find them more attractive than others… You want to kiss them… and your heart beats faster when you’re close to them” he buried his face into the blanket, turning dark red “I’m sorry I can’t explain properly it’s too complicated!!”

Snake mulled over it. Was it love? This feeling he had all along, this feeling that made him think Gemini’s narcissism wasn’t empty-worded; the feeling which made his heart beat faster few minutes ago and now. Snake reached down with his hand and lowered the blanket from Gemini’s face; he grabbed the narcissist’s chin and pulled him up to his face lightly. Snake pressed his lips against Gemini’s lightly, thoughts starting to race through his mind. He opened his eyes slightly in the kiss to see Gemini’s shocked stare. However the narcissist soon relaxed and closed his eyes, returning the kiss slowly. He placed his hands on Snake’s shoulders, lifting himself from the blanket a bit as he moved his lips against Snake’s slowly. They soon pulled away, looking in each other’s eyes, absolutely silent. Snake was first to break the silence, which was becoming a bit awkward.

“I think I love you too…” he whispered, putting his hands on Gemini’s waist. It was strangely fitting, especially now when they kissed. Snake didn’t know about love, but he sure knew about kissing and such.

“I think your data is corrupted” Gemini pouted, giving Snake a glare “You should go to Wily and check your systems, it’s not normal-” Snake kissed Gemini again, silencing him “Yes I know, I will.”

“Okay then… Let’s continue, if you don’t mind” Gemini whispered “I guess we’re lovers now, aren’t we?” he kicked the blanket away. He felt warm enough, maybe even a bit hot, he didn’t know why, but he liked the feeling. Their lips met once again and Snake pressed his hand at the back of Gemini’s head, deepening the kiss, he didn’t hesitate to try something new so Gemini twitched lightly as Snake’s tongue slid against his lower lip, he didn’t hesitate either so he parted his lips letting Snake roam his mouth freely. Gemini moaned, tightening his grip on Snake’s shoulders as their tongues brushed against each other slowly, Snake was pretty… unique when it came to this kind of kissing, in a good way. The narcissist pulled Snake closer to himself and the two fell on the bed with Snake on top of Gemini, still kissing. Their lips soon became slippery, their tongues sliding against each other as they kissed, biting each other’s lips lightly in process. They both could feel the heat rice in their bodies slowly; Gemini pushed Snake against himself and held him close as he wrapped his legs around the serpent’s backside. He mindlessly pushed his legs up against Snake over and over making him thrust his hips against the narcissist; he rubbed against Snake’s body, not holding the moans which were escaping his mouth continuously. He was excited and he could feel Snake’s excitement too. They broke the kiss, the string of saliva connecting their mouths; Snake took the initiative to rub against Gemini, staring him in the eyes impatiently. Gemini gave him a passionate look, his eyes half-closed “Do you know what to do?” he spoke rather shakily, his voice becoming husky as Snake rubbed against him, sending waves of heat down his stomach. Snake traced the shape of Gemini’s lips, puffy from all the biting, with his thumb and gasped when Gemini bit the tip lightly.

“Yes I do, Gemini” Snake moved his head into the narcissist’s neck, smelling his scent before gently placing a first kiss, then one more, following by a row of bites. He finally pushed his mouth against it, sucking on it hungrily as he started pulling the narcissist’s suit down. Gemini breathed shakily, helping Snake pull the suit down his shoulders. The serpent let go of Gemini’s neck, sliding down his body as he pulled Gemini’s blue body suit down. Gemini’s breathing got lost completely when Snake’s mouth pressed against his now bare chest. He could feel a hot breath hover over it and stifled a moan as he felt Snakeman’s wet tongue slide over the sensitive spot. Snake mentally chuckled, feeling Gemini’s reactions as he gently nibbled on the tip of the narcissist’s nipple before moving to the other one and doing the same. His hand snaked down Gemini’s abdomen, finding a bulge in his pants which he stroked roundabouts. The narcissist let out a long groan, feeling Snake’s nibbles with the serpent’s hand squeezing his erection through the pants. He looked down and met Snake’s hungry stare, the serpentine robot licked his lips and tugged the rest of Gemini’s suit down along with his armor. Just as Snake threw it on the floor Gemini lifted himself, and grabbed Snake’s armor, helping him to take it off. He pushed Snake down on the bed, pulling the serpent’s black body suit down hastily. As he was done he gave his body a long hungry stare. He was perfect, not as good as Gemini found himself though, but pretty much acceptable.

The narcissist crawled on top of the serpent, and took his blue helmet off; throwing it on the floor he did the same with Snake’s. He lowered himself to Snake’s face, pressing their foreheads together. He was breaching hard and so was the serpent, their visions blurred by lust “I hope you don’t mind if I give you some pleasure too” Gemini whispered, letting his hand creep down Snake’s abdomen, his fingers trailed down the serpent’s arousal before he wrapped his fingers firmly around it, not breaking an eye-contact with the serpentine robot, who soon closed his eyes, smirking. Gemini could feel red flooding his face as he looked down, stroking Snake’s hard length. He gulped and looked back up at Snake’s face; the serpent was starting to become a bit flustered, feeling the bits of pleasure tingle where Gemini’s hand touched. He smiled playfully, assuming that Gemini wasn’t sure or probably just felt shy. The serpent’s hand slid up Gemini’s body and reached his face, he cupped Gemini’s cheek and leaned forward with his face to kiss the narcissist’s lips quickly, his hand continued its path up to the back of Gemini’s head and he pushed the narcissist’s head down gently. “Do it” he whispered, digging his fingers into soft platinum hair of his lover. His mouth went dry and he threw his head back, gasping lightly when Gemini gently wrapped his lips around his cock. He forced Gemini’s head further down mindlessly, wanting more pleasure as Gemini bobbed his head slowly. The narcissist didn’t mind force as long as Snake didn’t overdo it. He moved up and down the serpent’s length, his lips wrapped tightly around it, his tongue sliding all around the head. He could feel Snake thrust lightly and assumed that he was doing everything right. He took Snake as deep as he could as the serpent pushed on his head lightly, feeling his length hit the back of his throat which made him choke. Snake moaned at the feeling but took his hand away, not forcing Gemini further. The narcissist took him out of his mouth, regaining his breath; he wiped the saliva away from his mouth and kissed Snake’s lips.

“Where’s the lube?” he whispered and looked as Snake pointed at the drawer. He reached with his hand and took a small bottle out of it, it certainly was it. He placed the lube in Snake’s hand and turned his back to him, standing on all four. “Can you do it for me?.. Please.”  The serpent hovered over him, pouring the lube at his fingers. He brushed them against Gemini’s entrance slowly, getting a stifled moan as Gemini bit his lip. He pushed a finger in slowly, getting a satisfied sigh; he started moving in and out, hitting Gemini’s pleasure spot occasionally which made the narcissist match his thrusts. Felling that Gemini was ready Snake added the second finger, stretching him in a scissoring movement. It was enough and the serpent pulled his finders out of the panting narcissist. He poured the lube on his length instead, applying it with the movement of his hand. When he was done he positioned himself over Gemini, biting his shoulder lightly. Gemini let out a shaky moan the feeling; he thrust his hips back, feeling the tip of Snake’s cock press against his entrance. He wanted him so bad, even knowing it would be painful. Snake got the message, assuring that the narcissist was ready and pushed inside very slowly. Gemini gripped the sheets, gritting his teeth, it wasn’t as bad as he imagined, but it surely wasn’t pleasurable. Snake continued plunging in, panting softly, he was tight… Snake stopped in the middle, lowering himself. “Are you alright?” he was rather worried, Gemini didn’t look like he had done this thing before, though Snake couldn’t really know himself since it was his first time as well. He only always kept the lube, waiting for the right moment.

Gemini nodded, throwing a look back at Snake, who started thrusting slowly. Gemini found the sensation rather weird, though it wasn’t bad at all. He gasped softly with each thrust, waiting for Snake to find the right spot. The serpent was going a bit deeper with each thrust, Gemini felt so nice; he could feel his head spin from pleasure as he went faster, digging his fingernails into the skin of Gemini’s hips. The narcissistic robot spread his legs wider, digging his face into the mattress as he started feeling it. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, letting out short quiet moans, Snake enjoyed them but… he wanted to see how loud Gemini could get. The serpent’s hand made its way under Gemini’s hip and wrapped its fingers around his cock. He tried to match the movements of him thrusting, but couldn’t really watch them. Gemini’s moans grew louder as Snake’s speed increased, he started thrusting back mindlessly, matching the serpentine robot’s movements.

Snake enjoyed it, he loved how Gemini moaned his name and he loved the tightness, but most of all he loved the fact it was Gemini. He wrapped his arms around the narcissist, continuing his thrusts “I love you” he moaned in Gemini’s neck to which the narcissist responded with the same sentence, flying more like a scream off his lips. “S-Snake…” the narcissist moaned, throwing his head back as he panted with each thrust “I’m going to come…” eventually Gemini’s moans grew into half-screams, Snake could feel his fingers become rather wet with precum as he stroked faster. “I’m not going to last long…” the serpent hissed “…either” he could barely hold it, he didn’t want to come first… but Gemini was just too good. He shut his eyes tightly, letting of the tightness in his stomach. He hissed, feeling the pleasure spread through him in a waves and dug his fingernails into Gemini’s hip, thrusting deeply one last time. Gemini gasped as he felt the foreign liquid spill inside of him and moaned as Snake thrusted inside, he couldn’t hold it anymore either. He cried out, spilling his seed into Snake’s hand which continued stroking him slowly. He collapsed on the bed with Snake on top of him, both were panting heavily. Snake pulled out and rolled over, pulling Gemini close and wrapping his arms around him. Gemini pulled the covers over both of them and yawned, it drained him quite a lot. “Was it good?” Snake whispered to the narcissist’s ear, closing his eyes. “Worth my time” Gemini replied in his normal narcissistic manner “Kidding, it was great.” They kissed lazily and soon fell asleep in each other’s hands. Though Snake kept in mind that he should visit Dr. Wily soon.


End file.
